eurionfandomcom-20200215-history
Alahanese Armed Forces
Gerrit II|minister_of_defence = Deryn Lyvol|chief_of_defence = Grand-General Marcus Ramirez|military_age = 18-49|conscription = 9 months compulsory military service.|available_for_military_service = 96,636,463; age 16 - 55|fit_for_military_service = 88,602,161; age 16 - 55|active_personnel = 550,750|reserve_personnel = 850,470|budget = $214.2 billion ($214,217,610,215)|percent_of_gdp = 4.38%}} The Alahanese Armed Forces (Picinaty in Alahanese) , are the armed forces of the Crowned Republic of Alahana. The Armed Forces consists of five professional uniformed services: Annybof (Army), Wavybof (Navy), Eisbof (Airforce), Multogh Thosk (Support Corps) and the Geblannetii (National Gendarmerie). The armed forces of Alahana is the unified armed forces of Alahana and their civil administration and procurement authorities. The member states of Alahana are not allowed to maintain armed forces of their own, since the Constitution states that matters of defense fall into the sole responsibility of the federal government. The Commander-in-Chief of the Armed forces of Alahana is the Alahanese monarch, King Gerrit II, to whom members of the forces swear allegiance. The Prime Minister holds de facto authority over the use of the armed forces. The armed forces are managed by the Ministry of Defence, headed by the Minister of Defence. The King is the only person to declare war and peace. This dates back from when the Monarch was responsible for raising, maintaining and equipping the Army and Navy. Today, this power can only be exercised on the advice of Ministers. The Alahanese Armed Forces are charged with protecting the Crowned Republic, its overseas territories and colonies, as well as promoting Alahanese wider security interests, and supporting international peacekeeping efforts. Recent operations have included wars in Al'Murtina and Aramei, Interventions in Zaobar, General peacekeeping responsibilities in nation all over the world. Overseas garrisons and facilities are maintained in every overseas territory and colony. History 150px|thumb|left|Alahanese forces firing at enemy lines in the battle of Maldar during the imperial era. Ever since its creation, the armed forces have been the creators of Alahanese history. All events that lead to modern day Alahana can be fully or partially contributed to the men of the armed forces. The army and navy were the only two branches since the unification of Alahana back in 1488 when the Union of three states and kingdoms on the Telran Peninsula united in the Alahanese Unification War. Since then they have assisted in gaining the territories of South Karkan and the Iron mountains to the north to form Alahana as we know it today. They have also halted the imperial advances into Alahanese and allied territory during the imperial era that started in 1525 with the rise of the Imperium to 1899 with the Alahanese revolution. The Imperial era made a lot of differences across the military of Alahana, and the world. The introduction to gunpowder was a major one. During this era the first colonies rose on other continents making the navy much more important and creating the first large battleships. The armed forces had to fight to defend their sovereignty from outside threats but also from inside threats. Alahana is known for its many internal conflicts that happened in the past. Like the War of the Three Kings, the Mage Rebellion, the War of New Allies and the Alahanese Revolution which reformed the kingdom of Alahana to the Republic of Alahana. After this reformation a lot changed. With the beginning of a democratic era and the beginning of the 20th century a lot of changes happened to the military. The first air units were created with the formal formation of the air force in 1923, the first NBC attacks in 1928, machine guns, bombs and a lot more that completely changed the playfield and created modern warfare and the current state of the Armed forces of Alahana. Conscription Compulsory Military Service, is an vital step of citizenship in Alahana. As of now all men and woman aged 18 to 45 years old and is of Alahanese nationality or Alahanese citizenship must serve 9 months in the armed forces of Alahana. When drafted the person will be asked for their preferred branch. This will allow the conscript to join as conscript in either the National defense force, the navy or the national gendarmerie. Eligibility and Suitability Before a citizen is conscripted they must fulfill certain criteria: * Finished compulsory education. (At least 18 years old and finished 4th year of High School) * Be in good physical and mental health * Not going to college * Have no obligations with foreign armed forces Right to decline A citizen has the right to decline conscription if he fulfills these criteria: * Not able to read,write and speak Alahanese. (They will get special integration courses to learn the language and culture) * Following higher education in a college or an academy (Only if they finish their studies and get their degree, if they do not finish it they will lose their right to decline) * Not is good physical condition (They will not get conscription but they will receive a program to reach a healthy and fit lifestyle. They will get this program for a maximum of 5 years) * Pregnancy (if the mother is pregnant and keeps the baby.) Alternative civilian service Alternative civilian service is a form of national service performed in lieu of conscription for various reasons, such as conscientious objection, inadequate health, or political reasons. Alternative service usually involves some kind of labor. This service mainly includes helping of other services such as the fire department, hospitals, homeless shelters, government administration, et cetera. Organisation and structure Command structure Central Staff Troop Strength Branches Continental Army The Continental Army, or the Army, is the primary ground force of the Armed Forces. The Army, known in the official language as 'Annybof', ''was formed following the Alahanese Unification War in 1488. Despite being formed on this date as the Royal Army, it didn't get its current form as the Continental Army in 1899 after the Alahanese Civil War. In it's modernised form, the Army makes up the regular and reserves in a single command structure which is based in the country's capital of Adrilla. The Army is formed on a highly mobile framework which is deployable around the world quickly and is adaptive to the scenario in which it is being deployed for. As a result of this framework, the majority of units within the Army are designated as Infantry, with that designation expanding as necessary to show their roles as air assault, armoured infantry, mechanised infantry or light role infantry. Heavier units, such as armoured units with main battle tanks, are static units in a structure with infantry units acting as organic attachments as needed. The Army maintains helicopter units which are used in tight conjunction with the Air Force. These helicopter units are divided into aviation battalions which act as regimental-level support units in a combat, reconnaissance, or utility role. Navy The Navy, known in the official language as '''Wavybof', was founded in 1488 alongside the Army with the rise of Alahana after the Alahanese Unification War. Alahana always kept a strong naval presence in the Reef Sea due to piracy, hostile movements and the protection of the mainland. As of 2018 the Navy consists of 230 ships. Overall command of the Navy is held by the Grand Admiral who is both the organizational head of the Navy and head of the Admiralty, a board of high-ranking officers in the Navy responsible for the primary functions of day-to-day operations. The Navy operates a wide variety of surface and sub-surface vessels such as the navy's carrier, destroyers and frigates and nuclear-powered attack submarines. Marines The Marine Corps is the military's main amphibious and expeditionary warfare branch which acts as a direct deputy branch to the Navy. The Marines were formed in 1912 following the start of the Eurion Great War and the invasion of Onaria which was a colony of Alahana. They served as expeditionary forces to fight countries like Caslax in far away lands. The Marines operated alongside allied soldiers and colonial troops and participated in many battles all over the world. The Marines are a highly specialised and adaptable light infantry force capable of rapid world-wide deployments and dealing with a wide range of threats both in an amphibious environment and further in-land. The Corps was rated 'Special Operations Capable' in 1997 and have operated as the military's primary expeditionary warfare unit. The Marines are formed into light infantry units and are reinforced with necessary Army units, primarily artillery or armour-related, as necessary. Operationally the Marines are often employed aboard Naval warships around the world either in a Fleet Protection Stance for boarding/counter-boarding operations or aboard the navy's amphibious warfare vessels for amphibious/expeditionary warfare. The vast majority of combat operations the Crowned Republic has been involved in since the 1940s has seen the Marines be deployed ahead of the larger Army units as a scouting force to weaken the enemy or ascertain intelligence. Their secondary role once the Army has deployed is to go behind enemy lines to sabotage enemy efforts as and where possible. Air Force The Air Force, known in the official language as 'Eisbof', can trace it's origins to the Air Combat Arm of the Army in the early 1900s, when it was used as a primarily close-air-support providing platform. Ever since it's formal creation in 1923 the Air Force has fulfilled several roles within the military. For most of the 20th century it acted as a close-air-support shield for ground forces and an interception force with minimal transportation abilities. It's modern role, however, has seen it grow in size to accommodate several new roles. Multi-role aircraft feature predominantly in the Air Force, with the TAC-335 Warrior - An Alahanese-made fighter being the Air Force's primary combat aircraft. The Air Force also operates and maintains dedicated bomber craft, reconnaissance and patrol aircraft, tankers, transports and unmanned aerial vehicles. It also features the vast majority of the Military's helicopter force with which it works closely with the Army and Navy with. In addition to directly operating aircraft, the Air Force operates a number of ground units. The Air Force is responsible for maintaining and operating the Air Force Military Police and for the administrative leadership of Army units garrisoning their air bases. The Air Force is also responsible for training Forward Air Controllers, or FACs, to work alongside pilots in coordinating forward air strikes in combat situations. Gendarmerie The Geblannetii, commonly referred to as the National Gendarmerie, are a national police force of Alahana responsible for civilian policing in the country, alongside the Local and Federal Police. Unlike the Federal and Local Police Forces, however, the Geblannetii are a highly militarised police force that constitutes a branch of the Alahanese Armed Forces. Its duties primarily range from general policing, random breath testing, traffic control, policing and the simple enforcement of laws in general but also include fighting illegal immigration and border protection , maritime protection in the form of a Coast Guard, fighting international crime, riot control, VIP close protection, Protecting Alahanese embassies, counter terrorism and anti-drug operations. Once Gendarmes are sworn into active duty, until they get discharged the force, they are also given all the powers awarded to police officers, including the power of arrest and searches, and as they are a branch of the Alahanese Armed Forces they can also arrest members thereof, not just detain them (as is the case with the regular police forces). They are also issued with a service pistol which they are authorised to carry on their person at all times, as well as a warrant card and OC spray. They are also, however, expected to fight like soldiers in any war scenario, hence they all receive basic military training. The Geblannetii are given access to military-grade weaponry such as machine guns, armoured vehicles, urban warfare tanks, as well as attack helicopters. Gendarmes, among training in policing, the penal code, the traffic code etc., also receive training in urban warfare, military-grade car and person searches, manhunt missions, as well as infantry-level fieldcraft. The Geblannetii can be send on foreign missions in case of fighting international crime or to protect diplomats and VIP's in foreign countries. Category:Military Category:Alahana